


Coffee Fluff

by Your_guilty_pleasure



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bap
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_guilty_pleasure/pseuds/Your_guilty_pleasure





	Coffee Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlecorps (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



_*you are not falling for the barista. He's just cute that's all. He's nice and doesn't roll his eyes when you walk away._  
"Morning Yongguk! The usual?" *you're like way older than him too; that has to be illegal on some level right?  
"Morning, yeah the usual and one of your coffee cakes."  
_I mean, he does have a nice ass, oh god don't stare at his ass, so I mean it's probably just a biology thing. I haven't gotten laid in like fifty years... yeah, yeah. That's it. I just need to get laid._  
"Here you go Yongguk! Don't let those court cases work you too hard today, we don't need a repeat of last month."  
"Oh yeah, My secretary regularly checks up on me so that won't happen again. See you tomorrow."  
_yeah, I just need to get some ass. I have been super busy ever since I decided I was going to be a lawyer. I just need to go to work, leave early and go to like a bar and pick up a someone cute. Maybe a couple someone cutes_  
_wait why is there a number on my coffee cu- oh._  
_Fuck._

  
Yongguk stared at the phone on his desk. With a long sigh he got up and began to pace, his hand resting on his chin. Outside his windows the sun was hidden behind the buildings of the city, sending out weak rays across the sky. The street lights flickered on as people got into their cars. The only light on was his office.  
"I mean, it's not illegal. He's probably at least twenty so he's an adult. And he made the first move. In the very least I should recipricate. Cause who knows it could go totally wrong. It could just be a one night stand and not like leave a spark. Then it'd be fine right? wait but if it goes wrong then i'd have to find a new cafe and he makes really good espresso." He groaned and sat back in the chair, spinning to look out the window.  
"Fuck it."  
"Hey, uh Himchan, Hi..... Uh yeah I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner.... oh woah now, uh yeah I can do now. I can come get you? Yeah, yeah okay."

"Wooaaahh, you're apartment is huge! Maybe I should go to law school." Yongguk laughed.  
"No offense, but I think you're better off being a barista than you are going to law school."  
"Probably." Himchan walked around the front room and kitchen as Yongguk started cooking.  
"So what are we eating." Yongguk jumped when Himchan appeared next to him.  
"Oh uh just pasta with some vodka sauce, nothing special."  
"I think a man making me dinner is plenty special." Himchan hugged him and Yongguk was glad he wasn't facing him.

  
"hey you seem kind of spacy, is the date not okay or?"  
"oh uh, yeah i just," Yongguk sighed, "it's just. I really don't feel like hiding this in a relationship this time."  
"Hiding what?"  
"I'm 868 years old."  
Himchan burst into laughter, only stopping when Yongguk didn't.  
"Oh, you're serious."  
"I mean I you probably think i'm cra-"  
"Did you ever meet Leonardo da vinci? Did you meet his lovers? Was he gay, like not just speculation but like actually gay" Yongguk paused, with his eyes wide.  
"I uh yeah. I was one of his lovers...."  
Himchan grinned and laughed.  
"Holy shit you have to tell me all about it!"  
"I will but wait, don't you care that I essentially would out live you? I'm litterally old enough to be your ancestor. Hell I could be your ancestor!"  
"I mean, yeah, but that doesn't matter right now. We get there when we get there.  
Yongguk smiled.  
"Well I guess I'll tell you about Leo."


End file.
